<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can make friends (outside the walls) by DumbestofAsses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586237">You can make friends (outside the walls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses'>DumbestofAsses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendship is Magic and this Ghost I found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny has no powers, Danny is an experiment, F/M, Implied experimenation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, danny needs to be protected, except making friends ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny is a baby and likes making friends and the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cujo &amp; Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendship is Magic and this Ghost I found [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can make friends (outside the walls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t let it be said Jack and Maddie don’t love their daugther. They really do love her.</p><p>Jasmine was a genius, she started talking before most children, and even now at two, understands concepts her peers never do. She’s a genius like her parents and they love her for that.</p><p>Jack and Maddie loved their first born. </p><p>Thats why when they decided the only way to continue their research was with a human they didn’t use her.</p><p> </p><p>The government wanted more weapons and they’d lose their funding if they didn’t get SOMETHING breath taking soon. </p><p>And they needed something they could watch at all times. Something they could control. A human they could control. And they could do that with a child of their own. But not Jasmine. Never Jasmine. Maybe another?</p><p> </p><p>After all what was one life compared to all the lives they would save with they’re inventions?</p><p> </p><p>So they had another child.</p><p> </p><p>A small child with hair as black as the night and eyes as blue as the sky. The child was born under the moon, fiting with his complextion. </p><p>When the child was born he screamed, crying and crying until its vocal cords were raspy. </p><p>The child was small. Too small. When he was handed to Maddie she thought it would break in her arms. ‘Not as big as Jasmine was, when she was born.’ Maddie muttered holding it.</p><p>They wanted to protect their children. Thats why they had to do this.</p><p> </p><p>The child spent almost all of its time in the lab. As time passed Jasmine became closer to it, while Jack and Maddie went farther, and farther, devoured by their own thirst for knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>The child was 3.</p><p>The child, Danny (as Jasmine, or ‘Jazz’ as he called her, dubbed him) had never been outside their home.</p><p>Danny sometimes saw the outside through windows on the upper floors and through Jazz’s stories.</p><p>He wanted to see go outside, but his Mother and Father would never allow it. So he snuck out.</p><p> </p><p>Danny was scared.</p><p>He had never been outside before. He had never disobeyed his parents.</p><p>Danny had cried last time his parents yelled at him for accidently breaking one of their inventions. That hurted. He didn’t like hurting. </p><p>But he reaaalllyyy wanted to see the stars! (he wasn’t allowed out of the lab at night) </p><p> </p><p>According to Jazz the sky turned as dark as his hair at sleep time (!) and the stars shone as bright as the lights inside (!!) and there was a giant white sun too (!!!)</p><p>So he slipped out, when Mommy and Daddy stopped poking him, and went to bed.</p><p>He was very careful not to let them hear him, but he had never expected outside to be so big!!</p><p>It was even larger than the lab! Like a bagillion times more!!!!</p><p>Danny didn’t know what that meant but Jazz said it was a big number. </p><p> </p><p>But now Danny doesn’t know where home is.</p><p>Danny hadn’t taken his eyes off the night sky after seeing it for the first time.</p><p>It was even prettier than what Jazz had told him!</p><p>The sky wasn’t black like Danny’s hair but a dark blue, and the stars shone like tiny suns but the white sun (moon Jazz’s stories supplied him) looked as if it glowed! Danny wanted to touch it! </p><p>So he ran after it!</p><p>But every time he took a step closer it went farther!</p><p>Danny decided the sky was playing tag like he and Jazz sometimes played.</p><p>So he kept chasing, not looking where he was going.</p><p>He didn’t see the trees, even if he didn’t know they were trees, he was running into.</p><p>Eventually, the sky was covered by the forest top.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark.</p><p>And wet.</p><p>Danny didn’t know what the green stuff but he was scared. Danny hiccupped and sobbing asking for the sky to come back.He hunched over crying, wiping tears feverlishy as he cried.</p><p>Danny wanted it the light from the sky to come back.</p><p>Then Danny saw a green light bouncing around.</p><p>Danny grinned. Jazz never told hime about <em>green</em> stars!</p><p>Danny ran after it, moving as fast as tiny legs could manage, he didn’t want the nice light to go away.</p><p>Eventually the light stopped moving and Danny tackled it, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>The green light was very soft, Danny decided, before looking up.</p><p>Danny’s tackle hadn’t effect the green light in the slightest.</p><p>The green light was a soft, fluffy, green, and a bundle of joy, to most humans known as a dog.</p><p>‘Hi!! I’m Danny!’ Danny said</p><p>The dog barked and licked him. Danny giggled.</p><p>Danny patted the dog and the dog cuddled Danny in return.</p><p> </p><p>Giggling Danny looked at the collar on his neck.</p><p>Danny looked at it and said something Danny couldn’t read, Mama was teaching him but it was hard okay!! Besides he didn’t like how Mom got mad when he couldn’t.</p><p>Danny decided the dog’s name was Cujo, after the stories Jazz told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cujo started leaving and Danny chased him, not wanting to be alone again, but it was okay because Cujo just looked for a stick.</p><p>Cujo turned around and dropped the stick infront of Danny.</p><p>Danny dropped down and gave the stick back but Cujo just dropped it again.</p><p>Danny was confused but he gave it back anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It was only in a later retelling of this story did Danny realise that Cujo wanted to play fetch.</p><p>In retrospect perhaps they still were, only Danny was the one fetching.</p><p> </p><p>Cujo started runnin with the stick before dropping it and Danny would follow him and give the stick back.</p><p>Eventually Danny left the forest and ended back where he started.</p><p> </p><p>When Danny looked back at the sky the moon was falling! Danny wanted to go catch when he turned around and saw the sun coming up on the other side too!</p><p>Danny was in awe, the sky was rainbow!</p><p>Danny’s jaw dropped.</p><p>‘Its so pretty!!!!’ Danny muttered, in awe.</p><p>‘It is!!!’ A voice said</p><p> </p><p>Danny flinched, turning around at the speed of light.</p><p>Danny turned to see a child about his size.</p><p>Danny didn’t know there was anyone else his size.</p><p>Maybe they won't tell mom and dad?</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi, I’m Tucker!! What’s your name!’ Tucker said excitedly</p><p>‘Danny’ Danny said playing with the hem of his shirt, ‘Do you know how to get home?’</p><p>‘hmmmm mayyybbeeee, if not i can ask my mommy and daddy!!’ Tucker said, shrugging.</p><p>‘I live in a house with a sign ontop!’ Danny said, he didn’t remember seeing any signs on top of any other houses so it only made sense.</p><p>‘You live in the Fenton house???’ Tucker asked with stars in his eyes.</p><p>Danny thought it was cool his eyes could have stars in them.</p><p>‘Well my mommy and daddy and sister all have Fenton in they're name’ Danny shrugged</p><p> </p><p>Tucker grabbed Danny’s arm and dragged him to his parents, ‘Mommy! I made a friend!! And hes a fenton!!!’ tucker exclaimed</p><p>Vanellope, One of Tucker’s moms narrowed her eyes, ‘What do you mean Fenton, they don’t have a son’ she said taking in the boys.</p><p>‘Well they do and hes my friend’ he said before turning to Danny, ‘right?’ he asked with big, round eyes, pleading with hope.</p><p>‘Whats a friend?’ Danny asked, before he processed the word and remembered Jazz talking about them from books ‘oh those... i want you to be my friend!’ Danny exlcaimed</p><p>Tucker hugged him, ‘Oh and you should meet my other friend Sam!! Shes reaaally cool!’ Danny nodded.</p><p> </p><p>‘Do you want me to drop you home, little buddy?’ Vanellope asked, gently.</p><p>‘Yes please’ Danny said in his polietest voice, though he was scared of Mom and Dad finding out were.</p><p>Venellope dropped the boys, who were now conversing about stars off.</p><p>The boys parents were standing outside the house, they looked distressed but relaxed for a second when they saw Danny before settling on anger.</p><p> </p><p>‘Danny! Why were you outside!’ Jack boomed, grabbing Danny by his arm and draggin him inside.</p><p>Venellope didn’t like the way she saw fear in the boy's eyes, but there was nothing she could do.</p><p> </p><p>Venellope tried to talk to Maddie about the boys but she wouldn’t have it.</p><p>Maddie slammed the door in her face.</p><p>‘Rude’ Venellope said before taking her baby back to their own house, an interesting sunrise that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Danny wasn’t allowed out of the lab for a week, and Mom and Dad didn’t talk to him and Jazz wasn’t supposed to talk to him (she did anyways).</p><p> </p><p>Next time Jazz and Danny had story time Danny told the story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>